Nomeolvides
by MadnessIsLove
Summary: Una noche de verano, Sakura Haruno fue secuestrada. Tres meses más tarde, una familia la encontró inconsciente en un bosque que rodeaba al Valle del Fin, en Konoha. Después de ser llevada de urgencia al hospital, Sakura recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio ni de su captor. (AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL)
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Una noche de verano, Sakura Haruno fue secuestrada. Tres meses más tarde, una familia la encontró inconsciente en un bosque que rodeaba al Valle del Fin, en Konoha. Después de ser llevada de urgencia al hospital, Sakura recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio ni de su captor.

Cuatro años más tarde, una serie de asesinatos se suceden en la tranquila ciudad de Suna. Sakura ha cambiado de domicilio y de nombre y sigue sin recordar. Sin embargo, el asesino parece dispuesto a que ella no lo olvide: las víctimas se le parecen sorprendentemente y se empeña en imitar la escena de su secuestro.

Sasuke Uchiha está a cargo del caso y es quien relaciona los asesinatos y el secuestro de Sakura. Entonces, decide buscarla y convencerla de que debe ayudarle con la investigación. A pesar de que el primer contacto entre ambos —un simple apretón de manos— es tan intenso como un rayo, Sakura se niega de plano a colaborar. Pero cuando el criminal logra entrar a su casa para dejarle un mensaje Sakura correrá a los brazos del detective Uchiha para pedir ayuda. Sasuke, que sabe que no es conveniente involucrarse sentimentalmente con Sakura, no ve otro camino que llevarla a vivir con él para protegerla. Allí, el deseo luchará con el deber y terminará por imponerse.

El asesino, por su parte, va cerrando el círculo sobre ella: le deja mensajes a través de sus víctimas y ataca a sus amigas. Su furia se desatará, sin embargo, cuando compruebe lo que sucede entre Sakura y Sasuke. Y será el detective el que se dará cuenta de que no está involucrado en un caso común, sino que debe salvar a la mujer que ama.

**AVISO**

**Queria informar que esta adaptacion de la novela "no me olvides" fue publicada por otra cuenta pero la persona quiso hacer creer que era de su propia autoria la novela pertenece a Sienna Anderson; y yo voy a hacer la adaptacion con los personajes de naruto. Si tienen alguna duda dejen un comentario y con gusto se los contestare :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Septiembre de 2006.

—¡Mama, mama! —los gritos de Konohamaru Sarutobi retumbaron en el Valle del Fin esa mañana de principios de otoño.

Konohamaru, un niño de diez años, extremadamente delgado y demasiado alto para los años que tenía, corría a toda prisa en medio del bosque, mientras dejaba escapar su aliento en cada zancada. La pequeña cabaña que su familia había alquilado para pasar el fin de semana, con la intención de pescar y cazar liebres o algún que otro venado, parecía no aparecer nunca ante sus ojos. Cuando por fin la divisó, tampoco aminoró la marcha.

Moegi, su hermana mayor, le salió al encuentro.

—¡Por Dios, Konhamaru! ¡Vas a alarmar a todo el mundo! —le gritó y frunció el ceño.

Antes de subir los escalones de madera, Konohamaru se detuvo en seco para poder recuperar el aire.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —Konohamaru hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su hermana y se escabulló en la cabaña antes de que ella lograra sujetarlo por el brazo. Corrió hacia la cocina y se abalanzó sobre el regazo de su madre.

—¡Konohamaru, cariño! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tu padre y yo pensábamos que estabas peleando con tu hermana!

Kurenai Sarutobi acomodó los mechones rojizos de su hijo más pequeño detrás de sus orejas, y le apoyó una mano en el pecho.

—¡Tú corazón está realmente acelerado! —dijo, y comenzó a preocuparse, sin duda, no se trataba de ninguna de las rabietas que él y Moegi estaban acostumbrados a tener.

—¿Qué sucede, Konohamaru? —preguntó su padre mientras probaba unos dangos—. Creía que ibas a poner algunos señuelos esta mañana, estoy ansioso por ir a cazar.

Konohamaru respiró hondo y lanzó sendas miradas a sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Estiró el brazo y señaló hacia fuera—. ¡Hay una joven allí, creo que está muerta!

Asuma Sarutobi se levantó de un salto, y la silla terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Konohamaru, ¿qué dices?

—¡La he visto, papá! —aseguró y abrió sus ojos negros como platos. Kurenai lo sujetó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Dónde?

—En el bosque, junto al tronco caído —explicó.

Kurenai y su esposo se miraron un instante, ambos eran conscientes de que Konohamaru tenía una imaginación bastante activa, pero también sabían que su hijo jamás inventaría semejante historia, solo con la intención de jugar con ellos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo. —Asuma se puso su viejo sombrero de fieltro y, tras de pedirle a su esposa que se quedase con Moegi en la cabaña, tomo la escopeta que colgaba de la pared y salió en compañía de su hijo.

Padre e hijo caminaban rápido por el sendero donde, segundos antes, Konohamaru había aparecido corriendo desesperado. Iban impulsados, sobre todo, por la ansiedad de descubrir lo que les estaría esperando en medio de aquel bosque.

—Ya falta poco —murmuró Asuma y se abrió camino a través de unos matorrales—. ¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí?

—Sí, papá. —Konohamaru se puso la mano sobre la frente porque los rayos de sol le estaban dificultando la visión—. Estaba allí, junto al árbol caído.

Cuando por fin el árbol al que Konohamaru se refería apareció ante sus ojos, Asuma Sarutobi se sintió embargado por una sensación inquietante. ¿Y si la muchacha que Konohamaru había visto estaba muerta? No quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Lanzo un vistazo a su hijo y, con ambas manos, apretó la escopeta contra su pecho. Se cercioró de que estuviera cargada y lista para ser usada, en caso de ser necesitarlo. Cualquier cosa podía suceder en un lugar apartado como aquel. No habían visto a ningún excursionista ni a ningún cazador desde la tarde anterior, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su familia ni la suya.

—Tú, quédate aquí.

Konohamaru asintió sin siquiera protestar mientras observaba aterrado como su padre se acercaba al lugar donde, minutos antes, había visto a la muchacha.

Asuma rodeo algunos pinos, creyó paralizarse de miedo cuando una bandada de petirrojos salió de entre los árboles y pasó volando casi al ras de su cabeza.

—¡Demonios! —Se acomodo su sombrero y siguió caminando.

Entonces la vio. Estaba tendida sobre un colchón de hojas y ramas. No se movía, estaba quieta, demasiado quieta. Paso por encima del tronco caído y se acerco a ella. No estaba simplemente dormida, de lo contrario, se habría despertado al oírlo llegar. Parecía tener algo más de veinte años. Llevaba un fino vestido de algodón, y su cabello rosa era una mata enredada en una trenza a un costado de la cabeza. Sus brazos estaban extendidos al costado del cuerpo, y tenía evidentes marcas de ataduras alrededor de las muñecas. Estaba descalza, y sus pies lastimados y sucios aun sangraban. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le había sucedido a aquella muchacha?

Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano, estaba fría, húmeda, pero aun podía sentir su pulso, aunque débil.

—¿Está muerta, papá?

Konohamaru le hablaba a su padre, pero sus ojos negros estaban clavados en la muchacha que parecía estar allí desde hacía días.

—No, Konohamaru, no lo está. —Puso una mano en la frente sucia de la joven, estaba casi tan fría como la piel de sus manos—. Debemos ocuparnos de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Konohamaru asintió sin pronunciar palabra, mientras su padre se colgaba la escopeta sobre su espalda y cargaba a la muchacha en sus brazos.

—Tú adelántate y dile a mama que prepare la camioneta, debemos llevarla hasta el hospital de Konoha de inmediato.

Konohamaru no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a desandar el sendero hacia la cabaña. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta y observaba cómo su padre intentaba apresurar el paso con la muchacha colgando de sus brazos.

—Resiste, jovencita —le pidió a viva voz—. No voy a permitir que mueras ahora que te hemos encontrado.

Toda la familia Sarutobi decidió acompañar a Asuma hasta el hospital de Konoha. Kurenai y Moegi se habían ubicado en el asiento trasero del Land Rover, junto a la muchacha que, todavía, seguía sin reaccionar. Konohamaru, que iba sentado junto a su padre, no dejaba de contemplarla. Temía que, en cualquier momento, su respiración pausada se detuviera definitivamente, sin duda, aquel era un temor que compartían todos en la camioneta. El miedo latente de que, en cualquier momento, la joven desconocida muriese en los brazos de Kurenai. Asuma hacía lo imposible para que los sesenta kilómetros que separaban la pequeña ciudad de Konoha del Valle del Fin se acortaran rápidamente, pero el tráfico, un tanto pesado esa mañana, no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Aún respira?

Kurenai le respondió que sí a su esposo, por enésima vez.

Cuando tomaron la calle principal y el edificio apareció ante ellos, Asuma recorrió el trayecto que quedaba sin importarle recibir una multa por exceso de velocidad. Consiguió estacionar en un puesto libre en la parte frontal del hospital, y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a cargar a la muchacha en brazos y enfilo hacia el interior, seguido por su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—¡Necesitamos un medico con urgencia! ¡Esta muchacha se está muriendo! —grito e irrumpió en la sala de emergencias.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él y lo guiaron hasta un pequeño cuarto rodeado de cortinas blancas.

—Por favor, señor, recuéstela sobre la camilla y retírese —le pidió una de las enfermeras.

Asuma la coloco con sumo cuidado sobre la camilla fría y, antes de dejarla allí, le apretó la mano.

—Señor, debe retirarse.

—Sí, sí. —Retrocedió unos pasos y, a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, pudo observar a los médicos abalanzarse sobre ella con agujas y unos estetoscopios que colgaban de sus cuellos. Con una pequeña linterna esculcaban las pupilas de sus ojos. Escuchó palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, mientras una de las enfermeras le ponía una máscara de oxigeno que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Otra enfermera se acerco nuevamente a él para ordenarle que se marchase de allí. Echó una última mirada a aquella joven que parecía estar librando una batalla, en clara desventaja, contra la misma muerte. Salió y se reunió con su familia para hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance, orar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

—¿Señor Sarutobi? —Un sujeto desgarbado y de cabello rubio se detuvo frente a él.

—El mismo —respondió Asuma y se levantó de su asiento.

—Soy el comisario Minato Namikaze. Tengo entendido que usted y su hijo han encontrado a una jovencita moribunda en los bosques que rodean el Valle del Fin. —Extendió la mano.

Asuma se seco el sudor acumulado en la palma de su mano debido a los nervios y a la angustia de la espera, y respondió a su saludo.

—Así es, esta mañana, mi hijo Konohamaru —señaló al pequeño, que dormía sobre el regazo de su madre cerca de ellos— había salido a poner algunas trampas, y ha sido entonces cuando la ha encontrado. Ha corrido a alertarnos y me ha llevado hasta el lugar donde la había visto. Estaba muy mal cuando la he encontrado. Sin perder tiempo, la hemos traído hasta Konoha y estamos aquí esperando que nos den alguna novedad —explicó.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió afable.

Asuma Sarutobi se dejó caer en su asiento, pero se puso de pie al instante.

Un medico atravesaba el pasillo y caminaba raudamente hacia ellos. Asuma lo reconoció como uno de los que había atendido a la joven en la sala de emergencias.

—¿Los señores son familiares de la señorita que ha ingresado esta mañana?

—No, doctor —respondió Asuma—. Nosotros la hemos traído, pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

—Doctor, soy el comisario Namikaze —intervino el policía—. Alguien de su hospital nos ha llamado.

—Sí, es evidente que la joven ha sufrido alguna especie de tortura. Tiene varias laceraciones en las muñecas, presenta también un deterioro general, además de desnutrición y deshidratación aguda —indicó con seriedad—. Esta joven ha recorrido un largo trayecto antes de ser encontrada, sus pies están muy lastimados.

—¿Se va a poner bien? —Asuma hablaba por él y por el resto de su familia que se había unido a la conversación para ponerse al tanto de las novedades.

—Deberá permanecer un tiempo internada, pero el pronóstico es bastante alentador. —Palmeo el hombro de Asuma—. Si no la hubiesen encontrado, no habría resistido otro día más en aquel bosque.

Asuma Sarutobi no era un hombre que se emocionara con facilidad, pero aquellas palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Asintió y se quedo en silencio mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.

—¿Podría hablar con la muchacha? —pregunto el comisario Namikaze.

—Me temo que eso deberá esperar. No ha recuperado el conocimiento todavía y, con los sedantes que le hemos dado, no lo hará hasta mañana.

—Está bien, doctor. Gracias.

—De nada, lo veré mañana.

Minato Namikaze observó una vez más a Asuma Sarutobi.

—¿Ha verificado si llevaba alguna identificación, algo que nos indique quién es?

Asuma negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, llevaba solamente un vestido sin bolsillos, y no he encontrado un bolso o algo que se le parezca junto a ella. —Hizo una pausa—. Pareciera que tan solo hubiese surgido de la nada.

—No, amigo. Vino de alguna parte y, de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el doctor, desde muy lejos. Es muy probable que alguien la esté buscando.

—Seguramente —repitió Asuma.

—Pobre muchacha —dijo Kurenai y abrazó a Konohamaru contra su pecho.

—Les agradecería que pasaran por la comisaría para declarar. Abriremos una investigación, y será necesario contar con su testimonio y el de su hijo. —Miró a Konohamaru, quien todavía parecía estar conmocionado por lo sucedido.

—¿Es necesario que Konohamaru declare? —Kurenai no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por aquello.

—Me temo que sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la frente al niño—. Apuesto a que Konohamaru estará encantado de visitar la comisaría.

Los ojos negros y enormes de Konohamaru Sarutobi lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Hay más policías y armas allí?

Namikaze soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, pequeño, sí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que conozcas cada rincón de la comisaría —le prometió.

—¡Viva! —gritó y soltó a su madre. Era increíble cómo los niños podían, de un momento a otro, cambiar su estado de ánimo; pasar de la tristeza a la euforia en solo un instante. Segundos antes, estaba abrumado por el hallazgo de la joven moribunda y, después, parecía estar contento con la idea que le proponía el comisario Namikaze.

—Los veré allí más tarde, entonces. —Saludó a la familia Sarutobi y se marchó. Debía ponerse a trabajar en aquel caso de inmediato, alguien en alguna parte, seguramente, estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de aquella jovencita.

Fugaku Uchiha se aflojó el cuello de la corbata y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Una llamada, una simple llamada telefónica había bastado para poner fin a tres meses de angustia y terror. La había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que ya creía imposible que, a esas alturas, alguien pudiera devolverle la paz con tan solo un par de palabras. Esa paz que le había sido robada impunemente meses atrás.

«La han encontrado.» Dos palabras que repicaban en su cabeza sin cesar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaria de Konoha. El clima era agobiante, y una multitud de gente parecía atiborrar cada rincón de la pequeña comisaria. Deseaba llegar a la oficina de Namikaze y ponerse al tanto de las novedades. Había llegado desde Suna y esperaba marcharse de allí con las respuestas que había estado buscando.

Sonrió cuando, por fin, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pequeña y regordeta, se acerco a él.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al comisario Namikaze?

—¿Es usted el teniente Fugaku Uchiha, verdad? —pregunto mientras estudiaba su apariencia.

Fugaku Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?

La mujer se acomodo las gafas que insistían en bajar por el puente de su nariz.

—Podría decirle que, después de trabajar aquí durante tantos años, he sido bendecida con la capacidad de reconocer de inmediato a un policía cuando lo veo, pero la respuesta es más simple. Minato me dijo que usted vendría, y a leguas se nota que usted no es de aquí —respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo. —Le sonrió y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el presintió que lo de su capacidad era más real de lo que ella creía.

—Venga conmigo.

La siguió a través del pasillo y, cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de vidrio con las persianas cerradas, la mujer se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

—Él lo está esperando —le indicó y se alejó por donde había venido.

—Gracias… —Habría querido preguntarle su nombre, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—Adelante. —La voz de Minato Namikaze denotaba preocupación.

—Comisario, soy el teniente Fugaku Uchiha de la División de Personas Desaparecidas de la Policía de Suna —se presentó.

Cassidy extendió la mano y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Me alegra que haya podido venir, Teniente. —Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero—. ¿Fuma?

—No, lo dejé hace algunos años.

—Muy bien por usted.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba impaciente; deseaba escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle.

—Cuando buscamos en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas en Suna en los últimos meses y dimos con su caso, no creímos obtener resultados tan pronto —explicó mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Están seguros de que se trata de la misma persona? —No quería pensar que su viaje hasta allí había sido en vano.

—Por completo; hemos visto las fotografías y, aunque la muchacha está bastante desmejorada, sin duda es la misma.

Fugaku Uchiha respiró hondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro; después de tanto tiempo había comenzado a reír nuevamente.

—Quisiera verla.

—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si quiere. Acabo de llamar al hospital, y el doctor me ha informado de que ya ha despertado.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina con rumbo al hospital. Fugaku Uchiha sintió, entonces, que una luz blanca, radiante y poderosa se abría ante él después de haber estado caminando a través de un túnel oscuro y desolador.

No era la primera vez que despertaba, pero, aún así, aquel cuarto impecablemente limpio y pintado de blanco le seguía pareciendo un lugar extraño. Todo le parecía raro; desde las enfermeras que se acercaban para cambiarle el suero o para constatar su estado, hasta los médicos que pasaban a verla y preferían guardar silencio cada vez que ella los acosaba a preguntas. Nadie quería explicarle lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Nadie le contaba por qué había ido a parar a aquel hospital. Intentó encontrar las respuestas a esas mismas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, pero fue inútil.

Se movió en la cama y, entonces, vio la marca en sus muñecas. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la línea roja que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar. Movió las piernas y la invadió una punzada de dolor; tuvo la sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en la planta de sus pies. Tironeó de las sábanas y se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar. El dolor era apenas soportable y, no era para menos, tenía los pies terriblemente hinchados, y se podía ver un hilo de sangre seca sobre las vendas.

Volvió a cubrirse y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar cómo había terminado lastimada de aquella manera?

Una enfermera entró a su habitación. Le sonrió y levantó las sábanas.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó.

—Sí, bastante.

—Bien, te traeré un calmante y enviaré a alguien para que te cambie el vendaje —le respondió mientras revisaba sus pies.

—¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que me sucedió?

—Lo siento, señorita Haruno; el doctor Sasori no nos autoriza a darle ese tipo de información.

Iba a protestar, pero sabía que sería en vano; la enfermera no le diría nada. Al menos, en aquel lugar sabían quién era ella. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que había escuchado su propio apellido después de no haberlo oído durante mucho tiempo.

—Iré a por el calmante. —Volvió a cubrirla con la sábana—. Regreso enseguida.

—Gracias. —Se quedó mirándola hasta que abandonó la habitación y, al hacerlo, dejó la puerta abierta. Si no le hubiesen dolido tanto los pies, se habría levantado de esa cama y habría buscado algún teléfono para poder llamar a su hermano. Seguramente, Kakashi estaría preocupado por ella; había prometido llegar temprano a casa y, en ese momento, sin saber cómo y por qué se encontraba malherida en aquel hospital. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo; de seguro la enfermera regresaba con el calmante. Un hombre alto, con el cabello negro entró en su habitación.

—¿Quién es usted? —Era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre.

—Señorita Haruno, soy el teniente Uchiha y he venido desde Suna para hablar con usted —le informó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿De Suna?

Fugaku Uchiha asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero… no entiendo. —Quiso echar un vistazo a través de la ventana, aunque desde su cama no alcanzaba a ver nada—. ¿Acaso no estamos en Suna?

—No, estamos en Konoha, a unas seis horas de Suna.

—¡Pero eso no es posible! —Estaba aturdida, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Anoche, después de dejar la universidad, fui hasta la biblioteca; Kakashi me llamó para decirme que una pizza de pepperoni estaba esperándome en casa.

—¿Eso es lo último que recuerda? —Las ilusiones de encontrar, por fin, respuestas se desvanecieron en un segundo.

—Sí. —Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Salí de la biblioteca y perdí el autobús, luego… —Se detuvo de repente.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

Quiso recordar lo que se suponía que había sucedido después de perder el autobús, pero no pudo. Pese a hacer un esfuerzo por traer los recuerdos a su mente solo había un enorme hueco en su memoria.

—¡No puedo recordarlo! —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se detuvo cuando una terrible jaqueca comenzó a martillarle el cerebro.

Fugaku Uchiha se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Cálmese, ya recordará todo lo sucedido.

Le temblaban las manos, se sentía completamente perdida, y aquel extraño pretendía consolarla por algo que ni siquiera ella sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es lo que usted sabe? ¿Por qué un policía viene hasta aquí para hablar conmigo?

La contempló y, más que nunca, sintió pena por ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar.

—No. —Sus ojos verdes estaban suplicando una respuesta suya—. Dígame lo que ha pasado.

Sus manos delgadas y temblorosas seguían entre las suyas, las apretó con más fuerza, necesitaba de él en aquel momento.

—Señorita Haruno… —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Usted desapareció una noche, hace tres meses, cuando salía de la biblioteca de la universidad. Nadie ha sabido nada de usted durante todo ese tiempo, hasta el día de ayer cuando apareció cerca del Valle del Fin y fue traída hasta este hospital.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba todavía húmeda. Sus rodillas se enterraron en el lodo, pero no le importó. Golpeó el suelo, una y otra vez, con los puños cerrados hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se enrojecieron. Ningún dolor se comparaba al dolor de haberla perdido, no había nada en el mundo que calmara la angustia que le provocaba su partida.

La había cuidado durante casi tres meses, se había desvivido por atenderla, por pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Había abandonado todo y a todos con tal de dedicarse a ella en cuerpo y alma.

¿Y cómo le había pagado ella? Huyendo, huyendo de él como si fuera un animal rabioso, alguien a quien ni siquiera se le podía tener lástima sino repulsión.

Había salido a buscarla, había seguido su rastro de la misma manera que un cazador sanguinario persigue la pista de su presa más preciada. Sin embargo, había llegado demasiado tarde. Un hombre y un niño la habían encontrado antes que él y se la estaban llevando, la estaban apartando de su lado para siempre. No pudo hacer nada, solo se había quedado allí, escondido entre la maleza, observando cómo aquellos extraños se la arrancaban de su vida.

Se arrojó al suelo y, cuando el barro frío le toco la cara, cerró los ojos. Sólo la veía a ella. Cada rincón de su mente estaba impregnado con su imagen su rostro aniñado, su cabello rosa trenzado que le caía sobre los hombros. Extendió la mano, en un intento por llegar hasta ella, pero, cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba solo en medio de aquel bosque, creyó morir.

Estaba anocheciendo, pero, para un hombre como él, la oscuridad era la compañía perfecta, su cómplice más fiel. Se puso de pie, sus brazos rígidos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar mientras se abría paso entre los matorrales, pausadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo, no tenía prisa por regresar, ella ya no estaba esperándolo. Levantó la vista al cielo, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en él.

No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, podría esperar toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero la encontraría, y nuevamente estarían juntos, esa vez para siempre.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuatro años más tarde.

Sasuke Uchiha estacionó su Mustang negro junto a la acera. La avalancha de curiosos que ya se había dado cita en el lugar debía llevar horas allí. Seguramente, para los vecinos de aquella zona residencial de Suna, un homicidio no era cosa de todos los días, y aquel acontecimiento, sin duda, despertaba no solo la curiosidad y el morbo esperado, sino también una gran inquietud.

Llevaba trabajando en la División de Crímenes Violentos ya más de seis años. Sin embargo, a pesar de enfrentarse a cosas que poca gente soportaría, nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse del todo. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo le llevaba a alguien habituarse a lidiar con la muerte cara a cara, casi a diario. No es que no le afectara ni mucho menos, pero en los años que llevaba en ese trabajo, había aprendido a dejar los escrúpulos de lado. Procuraba que cada escena de un crimen tuviera para él un significado particular. Se había obligado a ver cada caso con ojos frescos. Creía que era una nueva perspectiva, lo único que podía ayudarle a seguir adelante con su trabajo y con su vida.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud; pudo esquivar no solo a los curiosos sino también a la prensa que, como de costumbre, ya se encontraba en el lugar del hecho preparada para dar la primicia. Pasó junto a unos reporteros que desistieron de abordarlo para hacerle alguna pregunta. La mirada fulminante que les lanzó fue suficiente para que se sintieran amedrentados.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la residencia. El lugar ya estaba acordonado, y un par de oficiales se aseguraban de que nadie se acercara demasiado.

—Buenos días, muchachos —saludó, se agachó y pasó por debajo de la cinta policial amarilla.

—Buenos días, detective.

Raudamente, saltó los tres escalones que lo separaban de la entrada principal que estaba abierta, y busco a su compañera.

Ino Yamanaka venía a su encuentro, contoneaba no solo su cabello color rubio, sino también sus caderas. Sasuke la observó mientras se acercaba. Sin duda era un ejemplar digno de admirar, y no era raro que todos los policías giraran sus cabezas para dedicarle un par de miradas. Su altura y sus piernas interminablemente largas, sumadas a su melena larga y un par de ojazos celestes, hacían de ella una mujer muy llamativa.

«Demasiado sexy para ser policía», pensó Sasuke cuando la tuvo cerca.

—¿Cómo estás, Uchiha? —saludó mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura.

Sasuke le sonrió.

—No tan bien como tú, Yamanaka —respondió. Hacía dos años que eran compañeros, y les divertía aquel juego de usar sus apellidos para hablarse entre ellos.

Ino frunció el ceño y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Sabaku No Temari ha sido encontrada muerta esta mañana, a las siete y treinta. —Atravesaron la sala y subieron las escaleras en medio de un par de técnicos forenses que estaban sentados en uno de los escalones recogiendo fibras de la alfombra.

—¿Vivía sola? ¿Quién la ha encontrado?

—Vivía sola, y una amiga suya, con la que supuestamente debía reunirse anoche, ha notificado el hecho. La llamó varias veces durante la noche, pero no logró comunicarse con ella. Esta mañana ha venido hasta la casa y ha encontrado a su amiga muerta —explicó sin detenerse.

Entraron a la habitación de la víctima; a simple vista, aquella parecía ser, sin duda, la escena primaria del crimen. Un fotógrafo y un médico, ambos del equipo forense, se encontraban trabajando en el lugar. Sasuke observó todo como si, analizando sus pormenores, pudiera descubrir lo que había sucedido allí. Había cosas que representaban un extraño déjà vu, una escena que ya habían visto con anterioridad.

—Sasuke, Ino, ¿cómo estáis? —saludó el forense, a la vez que apartaba por un segundo la atención de la víctima para concentrarse en los policías.

—Hemos tenido días mejores, Naruto —dijo Ino mientras recorría la habitación con especial cuidado de no pisar los pétalos de flores esparcidos por encima y alrededor de la cama.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes ya la causa de la muerte? —quiso saber Sasuke, aunque sabía de antemano su respuesta.

—Podré decirte más después de la autopsia. —Le indicó que se agacharan—. Pero a priori diría que es muy probable que haya sido estrangulada.

Ambos policías observaron los rastros de sangre en los ojos de la víctima.

—Hemorragia petequial —aseveró Sasuke.

—Así es, amigo. —No se sorprendió ante su afirmación; después de varios años trabajando para la policía, aquellos términos exclusivamente médicos no le eran del todo desconocidos.

—Igual que la mujer asesinada hace dos semanas en el boulevard Golden State —dijo Ino, tras lanzar un suspiro.

—Me temo que no es lo único que tienen en común, Ino. —Sacó un par de guantes de látex del maletín del forense y se arrodilló—. Las dos víctimas llevan el mismo peinado, y ambas poseen peluca rosa.

—Sí, lo había notado.

Sasuke levantó el vestido de la joven y no se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—El mismo maldito tatuaje, justo debajo de la cintura; las mismas malditas flores regadas por toda la habitación —señaló Ino contrariada. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un asesino en serie, pero los dos años que llevaba en la División de Crímenes Violentos le decían que se estaban enfrentando a alguien muy diferente. Un loco demasiado inteligente como para no dejar huellas ni fibras en las escenas de los crímenes; alguien que buscaba, mediante sus víctimas, revivir la imagen de alguna mujer que, de seguro, había tenido un significado crucial en su vida.

—Debe de ser su madre —murmuró.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—Este maldito demente seguramente pretende traer de nuevo a su madre; y lo hace con sus víctimas.

Sasuke se puso de pie y así permitió que Naruto continuase con los estudios preliminares.

—No creo que sea a su madre a quien trata de revivir. —Se pasó una mano por la mata de cabello negro cuidadosamente despeinado—. Observa las trenzas, el vestido corto y de estilo juvenil; además, las dos víctimas son jóvenes; si quisiera representar a su madre buscaría a mujeres mayores, no a jovencitas.

—Sí, es probable que tengas razón. —Buscó un par de guantes para ella.

—¿Cuándo murió, Naruto? —Sasuke observó el rostro de la muchacha. Estaba blanco y tenía los labios entreabiertos en una mueca casi siniestra. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos; estaban muy abiertos, parecían guardar el terror y la angustia que debía de haber padecido en sus últimos segundos de vida.

—Según la temperatura del hígado, lleva unas seis horas muerta.

Sasuke observó su reloj.

—Eso quiere decir que fue asesinada, aproximadamente, a las dos de la madrugada.

Naruto asintió.

—¿Qué hay del tatuaje? ¿Fue realizado post mortem como en la otra víctima?

—Es muy probable; si lo hubiese hecho cuando aún estaba viva, no habría resistido el dolor y se habría desmayado; y sabemos que intentó estrangularla mientras estaba despierta. No creo que hubiese esperado a que despertase para luego estrangularla.

—Es paciente, pero no tanto —acotó Ino mientras echaba un vistazo al tatuaje de un nudo celta grabado en la piel de la víctima a fuego vivo. Al menos, no había estado consciente cuando el desgraciado se lo había hecho.

—Quiere que lo miren a los ojos mientras las está estrangulando. Eso indica, probablemente, que siente cierta especie de conexión con las víctimas o con la mujer que trata de caracterizar a través de ellas. —Sasuke lanzó una mirada a sus manos—. Le coloca las manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera buscando una manera de redimirse ante la mujer que busca representar.

—No puede haber redención para un sádico como él —respondió Ino a la vez que se dejaba vencer por la rabia. Sabía que debía aprender a controlar su temperamento explosivo, pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que se enfrentaba a crímenes tan crueles como aquel.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Conocía a su compañera mejor que nadie y, muchas veces, había sido él el encargado de calmar su furia.

Uno de los técnicos forenses que estaban trabajando en la escalera entró en la habitación y, con cuidado, comenzó a recolectar los pétalos de flores en bolsas de papel.

—¿Qué crees que significan? —preguntó Ino mientras observaba al joven hacer su trabajo.

—Sin duda, es un mensaje; tal vez los pétalos de nomeolvides tengan un significado simbólico para él.

—Es un loco.

—Es más que eso —corrigió Sasuke—. Sabe lo que hace, Ino. Es un asesino completamente organizado, no deja evidencias físicas en la escena, planea con tiempo sus crímenes, estudia a sus víctimas con minuciosidad antes de dar el gran paso, llega hasta ellas y ejerce su poder. No está loco, al menos, no en el sentido al que tú te refieres.

—Como sea, Uchiha. Debemos atraparlo y acabar con su locura antes de que vuelva a atacar —sentenció y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke asintió.

—Bajemos y echemos un vistazo al resto de la casa.

Recorrieron la planta baja en un intento por buscar el lugar por donde había entrado el asesino. La puerta principal no había sido forzada.

—¡Detective! —Un oficial lo llamó desde la cocina—. ¡Venga a echar un vistazo a esto!

—Ve tú; yo, mientras tanto, voy a interrogar a la amiga de la víctima —le indicó Ino y se dirigió hacia la sala.

—Dime que has encontrado algo realmente bueno —dijo Sasuke ya en la cocina.

—Entró por aquí, detective. —Corrió la cortina en dónde había un círculo recortado en el cristal de la puerta.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta que daba a un patio trasero, delimitado por una cerca de madera. Había algunos sectores en donde la hierba había sido apenas aplastada, pero no lo suficiente como para poder tomar alguna huella de calzado. Salió al patio y comenzó a caminar; casi seguro era el mismo trayecto que horas antes había hecho el asesino. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo de la propiedad, echó un vistazo a la banqueta de madera apoyada contra la cerca.

—Dile a alguno de los forenses que venga —gritó.

—Enseguida, señor.

Segundos después, un hombre cuarentón enfundado en su mono blanco apareció en el patio.

—Busque huellas en la banqueta y en la puerta de la cocina —le indicó—. Es muy probable que se haya marchado saltando por aquí.

—Por supuesto.

Se quedó observando con atención cómo el forense echaba un polvillo oscuro sobre la banqueta para luego levantar las huellas dactilares. Sasuke dudaba que alguna de ellas perteneciera al asesino, pero, aún así, no podían dejar pasar nada por alto. Cometería algún error y, entonces, finalmente, lo atraparían.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Ino le ofreció un vaso de té helado.

—No, gracias. Sabes que detesto el té —gruñó Sasuke desde su escritorio.

—Si bebieras un poco menos de café y probaras mi delicioso té verde no tendrías ese humor tan —levantó la vista al cielo raso y busco un adjetivo que no ofendiera a su compañero— especial.

—Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi ración diaria de cafeína —replicó e intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

—Sí, será lo mejor. —Acercó su silla al escritorio de Sasuke y comenzó a leer unos papeles que sacó de una carpeta.

—He revisado una y mil veces el caso de la muerte de Tenten y, cada vez que lo leo, me aterran las coincidencias con la muerte de Sabaku No Temari —dijo y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la amiga de Temari?

—Que comenzó a preocuparse cuando faltó a su cita sin avisar y luego no respondía al teléfono. —Sacó su libreta de anotaciones—. Según ella, llegó a su casa cerca de las siete y treinta, como Temari no respondía, tomó la llave que ella misma le había dado y entró a la casa, el resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Te dijo algo del aspecto que tenía Temari cuando la encontró? —quiso saber.

—Sí, me comento que le extrañó muchísimo verla vestida así y peinada con una trenza y peluca rosa. Según ella, Temari nunca usaba esa clase de vestidos, y rara vez usaba trenza.

—Lo que tenemos, entonces, es que ambas víctimas tienen cierto parecido a alguien que pertenece a su mundo. Su fantasía consiste en hacerlas parecer lo más parecidas posible a ese alguien a quien busca representar una y otra vez.

—Tal vez, la clave sea descubrir quién es esa mujer —comentó Ino mientras arrojaba su libreta sobre las carpetas.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Sus ojos negros se habían clavado en la pizarra ubicada detrás del escritorio en donde iban registrando los pormenores del caso. De repente, dio un respingo y saltó de su silla.

—¡Por Dios, Uchiha! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o qué?

Él ni siquiera la escuchaba; su atención estaba en las fotografías de ambas víctimas.

Ino se le unió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien?

—Hay algo familiar en ellas —dijo y frunció el ceño. Recorrió ambos rostros, una y otra vez, mientras buscaba algo que le dijera que no estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo he visto antes a esa mujer, Ino —aseveró y la miró.

—¿Te refieres a la mujer que el asesino quiere revivir en su fantasía?

—Sí, sí. —Cruzó la oficina como una tromba y, a grandes zancadas, dejó el pasillo atrás.

Ino corría detrás de él, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía su compañero. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y, cuando Ino logró alcanzarlo, él ya estaba revisando uno de los expedientes abandonados en un viejo fichero de metal. Ino echó un vistazo a lo que se había convertido en la oficina de casos no resueltos.

—¿Me vas a decir qué buscas exactamente? —Se plantó a su lado, pero él seguía ocupado revisando unos papeles que había sacado del fichero.

—¡Voilà! —exclamó después de unos segundos.

A Ino le agradó la expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Aquella carrera hasta el sótano tal vez había valido la pena, después de todo.

Sacó entonces una fotografía.

—Mira y dime lo que ves. —Puso la fotografía ante sus ojos.

—A ver. —La tomó y la observó con atención. La misma expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro cansado.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó. La joven de la fotografía guardaba gran similitud con las dos víctimas halladas. Tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, la trenza a un costado de su cabeza estaba casi deshecha, pero seguía siendo una trenza—. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es otra víctima, una que no hemos relacionado con este caso?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No, no! —Le entregó el archivo—. Esta joven fue secuestrada hace cuatro años y, de alguna manera, logró huir de su captor. El caso nunca fue resuelto; ella apareció tres meses después, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Ino lo escuchaba mientras leía los pormenores del caso.

—El tatuaje, lleva el mismo tatuaje —comentó al observar una foto del nudo celta marcado a fuego.

—Sí, se lo hicieron mientras estuvo cautiva —afirmó pensativo.

Ino distinguió un nombre familiar cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la carpeta.

—Sasuke. —Hizo una pausa—. El investigador del caso fue…

—Sí, fue mi padre, Ino —dijo, a la vez que terminaba la frase de su compañera. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió el marrón de sus ojos.

—Deberías hablar con él, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

—Lo sé. —Sabía que sería difícil tratar aquel asunto con su padre después de tantos años, pero debía intentarlo.

—Si lo deseas, puedes ir ahora, yo, mientras tanto, iré al laboratorio para ver si hay alguna novedad —dijo y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

Él asintió, aun cuando parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos de las siete.

—Espero que me dejen verlo a estas horas.

—A cualquier problema les muestras tu placa y pan comido, Uchiha. —Ino le sonrió y le dio el ánimo que necesitaba.

—Tienes razón. —Se dirigió hacia la escalera—. Avísame si los del laboratorio han encontrado algo.

Ino le dijo que sí y volvió a poner toda su atención en el expediente que llevaba en las manos.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la jefatura, los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre él como moscas a la miel. Cualquier intento de esquivarlos, esa vez, sería inútil. Respiró hondo y se armó de la paciencia necesaria para enfrentarlos.

—¡Detective, detective! —La marea de hombres y mujeres que sostenían sus micrófonos y grabadoras se arremolinó alrededor suyo.

—¡Con calma, por favor! —pidió y levanto las manos para evitar que un micrófono terminara en su boca—. Soy el detective Sasuke Uchiha y responderé a sus preguntas.

—Detective Uchiha, estamos en directo para el noticiario de las siete —le anunció una mujer morena que se abría paso entre sus colegas—. ¿Puede confirmar, finalmente, que estamos ante un asesino en serie, que los dos asesinatos fueron cometidos por la misma persona?

En todos sus años como policía sabía a la perfección qué preguntas responder y cuáles no, y aquella, definitivamente, pertenecía a la segunda categoría.

—Señorita, no puedo confirmar lo que usted dice —respondió, de manera escueta, ante la expresión de fastidio de la mujer.

—¡Detective, para el Suna Bee! —Una mujer le acerco la grabadora a la cara—. ¿Es verdad que en las escenas de los crímenes se encontraron pétalos de flores alrededor de las víctimas?

A Sasuke no le sorprendió la pregunta con anterioridad, en varias ocasiones, se había filtrado información importante que había llegado hasta la prensa. Y, muchas veces, aquello significaba un tropiezo en la investigación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No sé cómo ha llegado hasta la prensa esa información, pero cualquier dato que se revele en el momento inadecuado solo puede estropear nuestro trabajo.

—Pero ¿es verdad, entonces? —insistió la reportera.

—¿Es verdad? —Todos lo acribillaron con la misma pregunta, mientras el avanzaba hacia su automóvil.

—Prefiero no responder —dijo y subió al vehículo.

—Eso suena a afirmación, detective —dijo el reportero que le había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.

—Piense lo que quiera. —Comenzó a subir el cristal de la ventanilla—. No más comentarios, muchas gracias.

Su agradecimiento sonaba falso, y en realidad lo era. Odiaba aquello, era una de las partes engorrosas que conllevaba su trabajo y estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría. El deber de la prensa era mantener informada a la comunidad, pero a veces, sentía que algunos hacían su trabajo solo para saciar su propia curiosidad o por pura morbosidad.

Encendió el motor de su Mustang y se marchó a toda prisa. Dejó a los periodistas con la palabra en la boca.

En los pasillos de la clínica de reposo, el aire olía demasiado a mentol. Nicholas se quitó las gafas de sol y colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras esperaba que la enfermera que aquella tarde cuidaba a su padre viniera a buscarlo. Absorto en la vista del enorme jardín trasero ni siquiera oyó cuando ella se le acercó.

—Señor Uchiha, no lo esperaba hasta la próxima semana. Su padre se encuentra en la sala de visitas —le indicó, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Había visto a aquella mujer llamada Chiyo cientos de veces y siempre llevaba esa misma expresión en su arrugado rostro. Supuso que no sería demasiado agradable trabajar en un lugar como aquel; seguramente, tratar con los pacientes a diario sin sentirse afectada debía de ser difícil. Él visitaba a su padre una vez por semana y cada vez que lo hacía, salía de allí con mal sabor en la boca. La clínica era hermosa, una mansión de estilo colonial en las afueras de la ciudad, pero lo que se respiraba allí dentro distaba mucho de ser placentero.

Siguió a la enfermera a través de la enorme sala de visitas. Distinguió la figura encorvada de su padre sobre una mesita junto a la ventana. Estaba armando un puzle, aquella había sido su afición desde que había ingresado en la clínica tres años antes.

—Señor Uchiha. —La enfermera tocó el hombro del anciano—. Su hijo ha venido a visitarlo —le anunció y esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

Pero Fugaku Uchiha no apartó la vista de la mesa.

Sasuke le dijo a la enfermera que los dejara a solas y cuando ella se alejó para atender a otro paciente que demandaba su atención tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su padre.

Lo observó mientras insistía en colocar una pieza del rompecabezas en un lugar donde no parecía encajar. Lanzó un suspiro, aún le costaba ver a su padre de aquella manera. Fugaku Uchiha siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y bien plantado. Nicholas lo había admirado desde niño, no solo como padre sino como profesional. Siempre supo que también él se convertiría en policía, y esa decisión se la debía a él. Su padre era respetado y reconocido dentro de la fuerza policial, sin embargo, sus superiores no titubearon ni un segundo cuando decidieron darlo de baja, tres años atrás. Sasuke recordó el día en que su padre había llegado a casa después de haberle comunicado, oficialmente, que ya no podría seguir ejerciendo sus tareas como teniente de la policía de Suna. Desde ese preciso momento, su vida cambió, y Fugaku Uchiha ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más. Se encerraba en casa y apenas comía. Sasuke se vio obligado a contratar a alguien para que cuidara de su padre mientras él trabajaba, pero nadie duraba más de un par de semanas a su lado. Se había vuelto irascible y, más tarde, cuando apenas hablaba y, el psicólogo le dijo que había caído en un gran pozo depresivo, no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus consejos e internarlo en aquel lugar. Le había dolido mucho hacerlo, siempre habían estado juntos desde la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía quince años, y separarse de su padre significó un dolor tan grande como la pérdida de su madre. Lo visitaba religiosamente cada semana y, muchas veces, apenas hablaba con él. Vivía sumido en aquellos rompecabezas que él mismo le compraba no bien terminaba de armar uno. Esperaba que ese día no estuviese demasiado medicado y lograra entablar una conversación con él.

—Papá. —Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa de madera y tocó su mano huesuda—. ¿Me oyes?

Tras una fracción de segundo, Fugaku Uchiha levantó la mirada y clavó sus pequeños ojos en el rostro de su hijo.

—Sasu… —balbuceó, y el negro de sus ojos pareció recobrar su brillo habitual.

—Sí, papa, soy Sasu —le respondió y apretó su mano—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Fugaku se encogió de hombros un par de veces.

—Sobrevivo otro día más, hijo.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba levantarse de aquella silla, arrastrar a su padre fuera de aquel lugar y llevarlo de regreso a casa, pero sabía que no era posible.

—Cuando te recuperes, volverás a casa conmigo. —Sus palabras sonaron más a un deseo que a una realidad.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, hijo. Jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes. —Soltó la pieza de color celeste que sostenía en la mano—. Mi vida acabó cuando me quitaron la posibilidad de seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

Hubiese querido creer que había sido una injusticia lo que le habían hecho a su padre, pero sabía que no era así. Había cometido un error, y ese error casi le había costado la vida a otro policía. El hecho de haber trabajado en el caso del secuestro de Sakura Haruno y de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma sin obtener ningún resultado había sido devastador para él. El juego del gato y el ratón que el secuestrador se había empeñado en jugar con él fue el disparador que puso en picado no solo su vida profesional, sino también personal. Cuando el caso se cerró, después de que la joven apareciera con vida, su padre aún seguía dedicando el tiempo que no tenía a trabajar extraoficialmente para resolverlo. Aquello consumió sus fuerzas y su capacidad mental, a tal límite de no poder concentrarse en los nuevos casos que le eran asignados.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto —comenzó a decir inquieto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre al hablar nuevamente de aquel tema que había estado evitando durante los últimos tres años—. Se trata del caso en el que estabas trabajando; el de la joven secuestrada en la Universidad Estatal de Suna…

—Sakura Haruno —le interrumpió Fugaku.

Sasuke asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Percibió que la expresión en el rostro de su padre había cambiado.

—¿Sabes?, a pesar de tener la cabeza embotada por los medicamentos la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay un día en que no piense en ella. —Cerró los ojos un instante, y la imagen de aquella jovencita asustada que no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo vino a su mente como un recuerdo fresco, casi vívido.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de ella, papá?

—¿Por qué quieres saber de ella, Sasu? —Se movió intranquilo en su silla.

—Según el expediente de su caso, apareció tres meses después de haber sido secuestrada, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio.

—Así es, yo mismo hablé con ella tras su reaparición en el hospital a donde había sido trasladada. La pobrecita creía que la noche anterior había salido de la universidad; era como si el tiempo que había estado secuestrada se hubiera evaporado de su mente.

—¿Nunca recordó nada?

Fugaku sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo seguí viéndola durante unos meses, y nunca llegó a recuperar la memoria —sonrió con amargura—. Creo que, en parte, ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo; estaba horrorizada de lo que pudiera llegar a recordar —añadió.

—Entiendo.

—Nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, pero estoy seguro de que le desagradaba que yo insistiera en seguir viéndola para ver si había tenido algún progreso. —Volvió a tomar la pieza color celeste que había abandonado minutos antes—. Con el tiempo, hasta se cambió el apellido, decidida a comenzar una nueva vida y dejar todo ese suceso en el pasado.

Aquel dato no figuraba en el expediente del caso.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es el apellido que usa ahora?

Fugaku frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ella, hijo?

Debía decirle la verdad, no tenía otra opción.

—Creemos que hay alguien que intenta revivir su imagen a través de otras mujeres a las que luego asesina —explicó sin rodeos; no cabían las medias palabras con su padre.

La pieza del rompecabezas cayó sobre la mesa.

—Es él… es él —balbuceó con la mirada clavada en la pequeña pieza de cartón que acababa de caer de su mano.

—Estamos casi seguros de que se trata del mismo hombre que secuestró a Sakura Haruno hace cuatro años —aseveró y observó a su padre atentamente.

—Hatake—dijo él de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—Hatake, ahora se hace llamar Sakura Hatake —le indicó, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Ok, creo que sería de gran ayuda si lograra hablar con ella. —Se tranquilizó cuando los ojos de su padre se volvieron hacia él—. ¿Crees que seguirá sin recordar todavía?

—No lo sé —respondió con ironía—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo encerrado aquí dentro?

Sasuke sabía que su padre no lo culpaba a él de aquel encierro, pero, en ese momento, se sintió el blanco de sus reproches.

—Papá…

—No digas nada, hijo. No es tu culpa que yo haya terminado en este lugar. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para él—. Deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo; búscala y lo sabrás.

—No creo que quiera ayudarnos con este caso. Si, como tú dices, ha cambiado su identidad para poder seguir con su vida, dudo que mi visita sea de su agrado —dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

—Inténtalo, Sasu —le pidió—. Busca a la muchacha; tal vez ella sea la clave para resolver el caso. —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar hablando—. Atrapa a ese malnacido y ponlo donde debe estar antes de que siga causando más daño. Termina mi trabajo, hijo.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir. Debía atrapar al sujeto y valerse de cualquier recurso para lograrlo. El primer paso sería encontrar a Sakura Haruno ó Hatake y hablar con ella. Lo atraparía, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la vida. Se lo debía a la familia de las víctimas, a la misma Sakura y, sobre todo, se lo debía al hombre que le había dado la vida.

_Hola chicas/os aquí les dejo la continuacion de la novela estuve mucho tiempo desaparecida pero ahora que termine con mis obligaciones voy a intentar subir capitulos muy seguido. Me encantaria que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta como va la novela… Besurris_


	4. Chapter 3

En el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió, una bola peluda y del color del fuego pasó como un rayo entre sus piernas y desapareció detrás de unos frondosos arbustos a un lado de la casa.

Una mujer vestida con un enorme pijama amarillo limón lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire.

Sasuke intentó abrir la boca y presentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡Demonios, Sakura va a matarme! —Salió al porche y echó un vistazo alrededor—. ¡Gatito, gatito, ven aquí!

Pero no había señales del felino escurridizo por ninguna parte. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y dedicó su atención al sujeto que había osado llamar a su puerta antes de las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Aquel hombre no tenía pinta ni de vendedor de seguros ni de ninguno de esos pacatos religiosos que se acercaban a su puerta para prometerle la vida eterna.

Sasuke sacó su placa del bolsillo y se la mostró.

—Soy el detective Sasuke Uchiha. —Sostuvo la placa de metal frente a su rostro un instante—. Necesito hablar con la señorita… Hatake —agregó con voz serena.

Hinata siguió con atención los movimientos de su mano, mientras él colocaba su insignia en su lugar nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con Sakura? —Seguía todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo a usted, señorita.

—Hyuga, mi nombre es Hinata, y soy la mejor amiga de Sakura.

—Señorita Hyuga, es importante que hable con su amiga. —Lanzó un vistazo al interior de la casa a través de la puerta entre abierta, pero solo se oían las voces que provenían de un televisor encendido.

—Sakura no está. Todas las mañanas sale a correr al menos medía hora. —Miró su reloj—. No debe de tardar en regresar.

—¿Me permitiría entrar y esperarla? —Le sonrió mientras esperaba de su parte una respuesta afirmativa.

Hinata dudo un instante antes de invitarlo a entrar, pero aquel sujeto era policía y, además, no tenía el aspecto de querer intentar algo malo contra ella. Lo observó cuando pasó a su lado. «Nada mal», pensó mientras le indicaba que podía esperar a su amiga en la sala.

—Gracias. —Se sentó en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rústico color chocolate que abarcaban casi toda la sala de estar.

—¿Le gustaría una taza de café, detective?

—Me encantaría. —Se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y, cuando vio que Hinata se metía en la cocina, se dedico a contemplar el lugar.

La sala era sobria con un toque de elegancia, el juego de sillones combinaba a la perfección con el empapelado color siena tostado de las paredes. Una enorme alfombra con diseños en Jacquard descansaba bajo las suelas gastadas de sus botas y ocupaba casi todo el suelo.

Frente a él, había dos estantes altos de pino color miel repletos de libros y adornos modernos, que enmarcaban una chimenea de hormigón. Un gran ventanal daba a un jardín lateral, donde alcanzó a divisar un par de bancos de hierro forjado.

Se giró para ver lo que había a sus espaldas. Una puerta entreabierta captó su atención, el olor a aceite de lino y trementina era inconfundible. Se puso de pie y, tras cerciorarse de que Hinata aún estaba en la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí.

Empujó la puerta despacio. Aquel lugar era un taller de pintura, alguien parecía pasar horas allí dentro. Había docenas de enormes cuadros, algunos, al descubierto y sin terminar, y otros, celosamente ocultos bajo papel de estraza. Sentía curiosidad por saber cuál de las dos amigas era la que se dedicaba a pintar.

Lo descubrió enseguida.

Los motivos, que aparecían repetidos una y otra vez en aquellos lienzos, le resultaron demasiado familiares. Flores azules, flores azules de cuatro pétalos diseminadas casi compulsivamente en la mayoría de las obras.

Más que nunca, estaba convencido de que buscar a Sakura Haruno había sido la decisión correcta. Despegó la vista de aquellos cuadros y salió antes de que la dueña de la casa notara su ausencia.

En el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera del taller, la puerta principal se abrió, y una mujer vestida con ropa deportiva ajustada apareció ante él.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Naruto? —Ino se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El día apenas había comenzado, pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Todavía le duraba el cansancio del día anterior, y la falta de sueño se notaba en su rostro. Podría haber disimulado las ojeras y la palidez con maquillaje, pero no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo.

—La autopsia ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos, preciosa —murmuró el patólogo forense, al tiempo que guardaba un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su delantal—. Murió por asfixia mecánica. —Levantó la sábana que cubría el cadáver de Sabaku No Temari—. Los moretones comienzan a hacerse visibles; el asesino apretó su cuello con mucha fuerza.

Ino se inclinó sobre la mesa de disección, y su boca se torció en una mueca cuando el olor a formol pareció impregnar su nariz. Allí estaban, unas manchas azules y amarillentas alrededor del cuello de la víctima.

—¿Has encontrado alguna fibra o cabello en el cuerpo?

—No, me temo que nuevamente no ha dejado ningún rastro —respondió con desánimo—. Tenía la esperanza de que las huellas dactilares de sus manos se hubiesen transferido a la víctima cuando la estranguló, pero debió de usar guantes.

Ino asintió. No era el primer cadáver que veía después de una autopsia, pero le afectaba más cuando las víctimas eran tan jóvenes. Observó la incisión en forma de «Y» grotescamente cosida que comenzaba en los hombros, atravesaba el tronco y descendía hasta terminar en la zona púbica.

—Tampoco hubo ataque sexual, ¿verdad?

—El resultado del examen fue negativo; al igual que la otra víctima, tampoco fue violada —informó mientras guardaba algo que Ino prefirió no saber qué era dentro de un frasco de vidrio y lo colocaba en un mueble de metal.

Ino tocó la mano de Temari y examinó sus dedos; estaban tan fríos como la mesa de acero.

—¿Has revisado sus uñas?

—Sí, parece que ni siquiera se defendió; no hay rastros ni de piel ni de sangre debajo de ellas.

—¡Maldición! —Dio una patada potente contra el suelo—. ¡No puede ser que este tipo no cometa ningún error!

—Nadie es perfecto, Ino. —Volvió a la mesa de autopsias—. Ya sabes lo que dicen; el asesino siempre se lleva algo de la escena del crimen, pero también deja algo de sí en el lugar. Nadie es infalible y, a menos que sea un experto en criminalística, llegará el día en que cometa un error.

—Y entonces será cuando lo atrapemos por fin —concluyó Ino por él.

—Tú lo has dicho, preciosa. —Le sonrió.

—¿Has podido identificar qué objeto usó para grabarles el nudo celta en la piel?

—Los muchachos del laboratorio han hallado partículas de acero inoxidable que se derritieron y se mezclaron con la piel de la víctima. —Frunció el ceño—. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, es un material altamente resistente al fuego y es utilizado en varias industrias, desde instrumentos decorativos hasta equipos quirúrgicos usados en medicina, y no olvidemos los utensilios de cocina más simples, puede haber usado cualquier cosa —aseveró.

—Comprendo. —Intento sonreír, pero las noticias no eran alentadoras—. Voy a centrarme en los pétalos de nomeolvides y en el simbolismo del nudo celta, tal vez encuentre algo allí.

—Buena suerte, preciosa.

—Naruto… —Se giró antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que quieras, esta mañana me he despertado más generoso que de costumbre.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Cuando Ino cerró la puerta de la sala de autopsias, la risa de Naruto aún retumbaba por los pasillos de la morgue.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, su respiración todavía agitada se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Clavó sus ojos verdes en el hombre que salía de su taller, y el sudor que le caía por el cuello pareció helarse sobre su piel.

Desesperada, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana. Tal vez, podría llegar hasta ella y buscar la pistola que guardaba dentro del último cajón. Si no recordaba mal, ella misma la había cargado antes de colocarla allí, en caso de necesitarla en alguna ocasión, y aquel parecía ser el momento propicio.

Debía ser rápida para cubrir la distancia que la separaba de la pistola, pero le era imposible moverse ni siquiera una pulgada. Estaba petrificada por el miedo, sentía que las pesadillas que la atosigaban por las noches se habían convertido en realidad. Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, se pasó una mano por el cuello y, cuando el extraño comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se recostó contra la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño a su amiga y venía por ella? Podría correr si al menos las malditas piernas le respondieran. Creyó desmayarse cuando vio que él buscaba algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Señorita Haruno, no se alarme. —Sacó con cuidado la placa y la extendió hacia ella—. Soy el detective Sasuke Uchiha de la División de Crímenes Violentos. —Era completamente consciente de que ella se había aterrorizado al descubrirlo dentro de su casa.

Sakura podría haberse sentido aliviada tras saber que era policía, pero, muy por el contrario, aquello la perturbo aun más.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—¡Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! —Hinata entró en la sala, cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante—. El detective Uchiha ha venido a verte.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se ensombrecieron hasta volverse casi negros. «Uchiha», recordaba muy bien aquel apellido, pero no conocía al hombre que había sorprendido saliendo de su taller de pintura.

Hinata dejó el café sobre la mesita y le sonrió a su amiga. Sabía, por la expresión poco amigable en su rostro, que aquella visita no le agradaba en absoluto. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas y, sin mediar palabra, regreso a la cocina.

Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—Señorita Haruno, necesito que hablemos —dijo, con voz baja y vehemente.

Haruno. Aquel era su apellido. Sin embargo, le parecía completamente desconocido. Después de su secuestro, le habían aconsejado que se lo cambiara por su propia seguridad, y no había tenido más remedio que acceder, sobre todo, para complacer a su hermano mayor quien, desde aquel hecho, la trataba como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

—No lo creo. —Su respuesta fue tajante.

Sasuke dejó escapar un áspero suspiro. La observó en silencio un instante. Algunos mechones sueltos se habían pegado a su cuello transpirado, y una mancha de sudor que descendía por el centro de su atuendo pegaba la tela a su piel y acentuaba así la redondez de sus pechos. Sasuke aparto la mirada y se enfrento de nuevo a aquellos ojos que lo miraban con recelo.

—Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

Sakurale lanzó una mirada fulminante y le impidió continuar.

—Usted lo ha dicho, detective. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No comprendo por qué después de tanto tiempo la policía viene a buscarme otra vez.

—Créame que si he venido hasta aquí es porque es absolutamente necesario que hablemos.

Había determinación en el tono de su voz y, por un instante, Sakura se sintió intimidada por él y por esos ojos tan negros que la observaban impacientes.

—Mire, no sé qué quiere de mí, pero lamento decirle que ha sido en vano que haya venido hasta aquí —comenzó a decir.

—Él ha vuelto —soltó, antes de volver a escuchar que había cometido un error al buscarla.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón y agachó la cabeza. Un silencio tenso pareció aplastar el aire que los rodeaba. Sasuke no supo qué hacer y comprendió, demasiado tarde, que no debería haber dicho aquello de esa manera. Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y esperó a que estuviera lista para hablarle.

Un par de minutos después, Sakura alzó la mirada y buscó la suya con desesperación.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Le temblaba el mentón, y sus manos se movían inquietas sobre sus piernas desnudas.

Sasuke tuvo el impulso repentino de sentarse a su lado y apretar aquellas manos temblorosas con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Odiaba tener frente a él a una mujer vulnerable y no poder hacer nada para hacerle sentirse mejor.

—Señorita Haruno —hizo una pausa para contemplar aquellos ojos verdes e intensos que no solo imploraban una respuesta sino también un abrazo reconfortante— estamos casi seguros de que la persona que la secuestró a usted hace cuatro años es la misma que ha cometido ya dos asesinatos en la ciudad —explicó y estudió su reacción.

Sakura, entonces, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ¿Ha dicho que estaban «casi seguros»?

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado. Los rayos de sol, que entraban a través del cristal de la ventana, se posaban delicadamente sobre su rostro y en la mata de cabello rosa recogido en la coronilla en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en su boca y percibió que todavía estaba temblando.

Sakura no lo miró, pero sentía sus ojos que observaban cada milímetro de su rostro y, entonces, una extraña inquietud se apoderó de ella. Una sensación nueva, desconocida, casi tan fuerte como el terror que la recorría por dentro.

—Las víctimas que él elige —pensó un segundo antes de continuar hablando— guardan cierta semejanza con usted. Elige muchachas a las cuales coloca una peluca rosade a las que peina con una trenza al costado de la cabeza.

Ella escuchaba lo que él tenía que decirle sin pronunciar palabra.

—Les pone un vestido ligero de algodón y les quita los zapatos.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Yo usaba el mismo vestido cuando fui encontrada hace cuatro años en el bosque!

—Así es.

—El detective que vino a hablar conmigo me lo dijo. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos—. Se apellidaba Uchiha, igual que usted.

—Era mi padre, él fue el detective que trabajó en el caso de su secuestro desde el principio —le informó.

Sakura notó cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—¿Él lo ha enviado a hablar conmigo?

—En cierta manera, sí, pero tarde o temprano debía venir a verla —afirmó—. Como le he dicho, estos crímenes se relacionan con lo que le pasó a usted hace cuatro años.

—Puede tratarse de una coincidencia. —Se negaba a creer que aquello estaba sucediendo nuevamente.

—Me temo que no. Además del parecido evidente de ambas víctimas con usted, hay otros indicios, las dos habían sido tatuadas con un símbolo antiguo, conocido como «nudo celta» o «triqueta» que el mismo asesino grabó en su piel a fuego vivo.

Sasuke siguió la mirada de Sakura cuando sus ojos verdes bajaron hasta su cintura.

—Yo también tengo uno. —Posó su mano unas pulgadas por debajo de la cintura y sobre la ropa sudada—. Lo tengo conmigo desde esa vez… como una señal de lo que me sucedió —dijo mientras bajaba la voz.

—Hay algo más.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y Sasuke sintió alivio al descubrir que ya no lo miraba con temor.

—¿Algo más? —Sakura experimentó una fuerte presión dentro de su cabeza.

—Sí; he observado los cuadros en su taller y me he quedado en verdad impactado.

—No creo ser tan buena como para haber causado tal efecto en usted —comentó contrariada.

—No, usted no me entiende. —Se movió un poco hacia delante y, accidentalmente, sus brazos se tocaron. Un toque sutil e inocente, pero que despertó en él un calor intenso. La observó para comprobar si aquel contacto había tenido el mismo efecto en ella. Sakura quitó el brazo instintivamente, y él supo, entonces, que aquel roce casual le había afectado tanto como a él—. Las flores en los cuadros que usted pinta —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? Son solo pétalos de nomeolvides —respondió, aún sin entender adónde quería llegar él con eso.

—¿Por qué las pinta? ¿Por qué aparecen en sus obras una y otra vez?

Sakura habría querido tener una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera yo misma puedo explicármelo.

—Tiene que ver con su secuestro, Sakura —dijo él y sintió que le estaba dando la respuesta que ella había estado buscando para entender su obsesión por pintar aquellas flores en particular.

—Eso no puede ser.

—Hemos encontrado las mismas flores en las escenas de los crímenes. El asesino esparce sus pétalos alrededor de las víctimas, como una especie de símbolo, algo que, sin duda, lo une a usted.

—No entiendo. —La verdad es que prefería no entender lo que aquel policía le estaba contando y permanecer ajena a todo aquel asunto.

—Está obsesionado con usted, Sakura. —Respiró hondo un par de veces—. Y en su loca obsesión, fantasea con tenerla nuevamente. Me temo que la muerte de esas jóvenes es, para él, solo un camino que está tomando para llegar hasta usted.

—¿Cree que vendrá a por mí? —Se le heló la sangre de solo imaginarlo.

—No lo sé, pero lo que está claro es que usted sigue tan viva en su mente retorcida como el primer día, por eso necesito su ayuda, tal vez usted sea la única que pueda acabar con su locura.

Sakura comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, presa de los nervios. Él la seguía a una corta distancia. Después de un momento de silencio, por fin habló.

—No me pida eso. —Se cruzo de brazos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el sudor frío entró en contacto con su pecho—. No puedo ayudarle, lo siento.

Sasuke comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Debía tener toda la paciencia del mundo si quería lograr algo de ella. Podía ser un hombre muy persistente si se lo proponía.

De pronto, la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a girarse, ella lo miró con desconcierto.

—La necesito, Sakura. Necesito que me diga lo que recuerda para poder detener a ese bastardo.

Sakura habría querido correr y desaparecer de la vista de aquel hombre y del mundo entero, de ser posible, pero la manera en que él la estaba mirando le impidió moverse siquiera un milímetro.

—¡No puedo! ¡Déjeme en paz! —le suplicó.

—¡Usted puede detenerlo! —le repitió e hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz y asustarla aun más.

—¡No! —Intentó soltarse, pero su mano grande le rodeaba el brazo con fuerza.

—Solo dígame lo que sabe.

—¡No puedo! —Se mordió los labios temblorosos—. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Nunca recuperé la memoria! —gritó.

Sasuke entonces la soltó. No estaba preparado para lo que ella le había dicho. Sabía que, cuando había reaparecido tres meses después de su secuestro, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio pero tenía la esperanza de que, después de cuatro años, hubiese recuperado la memoria.

—Sigue sin recordar —dijo con desánimo.

—Sí —murmuró—. El tiempo que estuve desaparecida se borró por completo de mi memoria, los recuerdos de lo que me pasó, simplemente, se desvanecieron.

—Creía que en estos años, tal vez.

—Creía mal, detective. —Se alejó de él y caminó hacia la puerta—. Como le acabo de decir, su viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano. No podrá obtener nada de mí, porque no tengo nada para decirle.

Sasuke no podía marcharse de allí sin obtener ningún resultado.

—¿Ha intentado con alguna terapia regresiva, tal vez con hipnosis?

—No —se limitó a decir mientras abría la puerta—. Si me disculpa, necesito darme una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

—¿Lo intentaría? —debía usar cualquier recurso para obtener información de ella. Estaba seguro de que la solución de su secuestro y de los crímenes estaba enterrada en algún rincón de sus recuerdos.

—¿Usted piensa que deseo recordar? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Lo que menos quiero es traer a mi mente lo que me pasó durante esos tres meses.

—Sería de gran ayuda si lo hace, Sakura. —Avanzó hacia ella y, cuando quedaron frente a frente, clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella.

Sakura contuvo el aliento un instante. Notó que no solo había preocupación en ellos, algo más parecía ensombrecerlos.

—Lo siento, detective. —Se hizo a un lado y esperó que él finalmente saliera por la puerta para ya no regresar.

—Esta es mi tarjeta, en caso de que cambie de opinión.

Ella no dijo nada mientras le dejaba la tarjeta sobre una mesita. Luego, salió de la casa sin siquiera volver a mirarla. Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

No escuchó a su amiga que se acercaba hasta que la tuvo casi a su lado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y, tras mirarla por un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quería el guapo?

—Remover el pasado y reavivar viejas heridas —respondió al avanzar hacia la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio—. Pero le he dejado bien en claro que no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¿No vas a contármelo? —preguntó demasiado intrigada como para dar por terminada la conversación.

—Ahora no, Hina. —Le dio la espalda—. Voy a llegar tarde a la editorial. Hablaremos de ello cuando regrese.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

_Se acomodó la parte delantera de la gorra de béisbol que llevaba y se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta. Hacía casi dos horas que estaba esperando estacionado frente a la jefatura de policía. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, lo vería aparecer detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal erguida junto a las escalinatas que conducían al interior del lugar. Lo sabía porque lo había visto entrar un rato antes, y estaba dispuesto a esperarlo hasta que volviera a salir._

_Al verlo bajarse de su Mustang, supo que estaba de mal humor. Desde la distancia que los separaba, pudo percibir la expresión furibunda en su rostro. El detective ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se había asegurado de estacionar su viejo automóvil a una distancia prudencial, la suficiente para poder observarlo y, al mismo tiempo, pasar desapercibido casi por completo._

_Sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que él lo conduciría hasta ella. Sin saberlo, el detective la pondría nuevamente cerca, al alcance de sus manos una vez más. Y esa vez, las cosas serían muy diferentes ya no volvería a escapar. No le daría esa oportunidad, porque no se la merecía._

_Aquella vez el final sería diferente, más radical, más trágico. Solo había una forma de que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre y él la conocía mejor que nadie._

_Subió un poco más el cristal de la ventanilla y luego se frotó las manos en la tela rugosa de sus vaqueros. Estaba a punto de encender el tercer cigarrillo de esa mañana cuando lo vio salir. Iba acompañado por una mujer rubia. «Su compañera», supuso, mientras los observaba subirse al automóvil de él._

_Sin titubear encendió el motor y asió con fuerza la palanca de cambio. Agachó la cabeza cuando el Mustang negro pasó junto a él. Segundos después, lanzo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y se puso en marcha._


End file.
